


Deeper Than Friendship

by MissLydian



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Love Poems, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLydian/pseuds/MissLydian
Summary: Love? Friendship? poem about Luffy and Nami (from Nami's POV)."Our bond, is like a straw hat, / Merrily just right / Our love is friendly, / Not cliche or unnatural. / But gently and playfully, / We, are whimsical"





	Deeper Than Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote for a school poetry assignment, and needing inspiration for poems, my mom recommended I think about my favorite characters, so this happened. Enjoy!

**"Deeper Than Friendship"**

 

You are always there,

Your protective arms 'round me

Scaring of bad guys with your glare.

You make sure I'm free

 

We have together,

Something, unexplainable

My feelings are like feathers

Light, yet unstable

 

We are a power team,

Despite my lingering doubt,

You strengthen my self-esteem,

By helping me out

 

I once betrayed you,

But despite how I'd hurt you,

You trusted me to stay true

Your love was undue

 

Romance is to flat,

Friendship is too slight,

Our bond, is like a straw hat,

Merrily just right

 

Our love is friendly,

Not cliche or unnatural.

But gently and playfully,

We, are whimsical

 

It's something to keep

With me always and more

Inspiring me to leap--

Leaping quite unlike before!

 

Our lovely straw hat,

Isn't elegant or loud

It's comforting to look at

It's something profound

 

Together, we're one

Tighter than friends or lovers,

Without each other, we're none

We're something to discover

We are adventurers under the sun

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, this is my first fandom-related poem and the first thing I've ever posted here. Subscribe for more! I'll try to write more often, and will mostly be stories, not poems.


End file.
